<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Wake Daddy by dumbhuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871053">Don't Wake Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman'>dumbhuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wedding [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Buck's living on the edge ok, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn With Plot, don't hate me because of the title - I couldn't not do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is a companion piece to "Something Old, Something New" from Buck's POV.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck grabbed the toy and the lube, pushing himself back to a standing position, resolutely not looking at the door as he made his way back toward the bed. This would be quick. He would be quiet. His room was at the end of the hall - Eddie was his only neighbor.</p>
<p>Eddie would be none the wiser.</p>
<p>It would be <em>fine</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wedding [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Wake Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/gifts">myemergence</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a POV Swap from Chapter 3 of "Something Old, Something New". If you wanted to know what Buck was doing in his hotel room that night in Chapter 3, you're in luck!</p>
<p>This is for Jenny (myemergence), since she hit some major milestones in her first draft of her upcoming multichaptered fic. 90k+ coming to you in (probably) Fall 2020!</p>
<p>Thanks to Becca for pushing me through this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck closed the door to his hotel room, sagging back against it. He couldn’t believe - he’d almost - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some combination of lust, alcohol, and stupidity had almost led to him putting his foot in his mouth and his heart on the line. Because he had no self control. Not when Eddie was soft and open, his guard down, a flush spreading across his face - leading all the way down the exposed skin of his throat - a rosy contrast to the tease of chest hair peeking out where his buttons had come undone as the night wore on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing drunk in the deserted hallway, inhibitions low as he stared at the man in front of him, he’d almost slipped. Almost succumbed to the need to relieve the pressure that was constantly pushing against his chest. Almost let his guard down enough to let the truth escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a night of hiding in a crowd, dancing with strangers to distract himself from the Diaz he really wanted pressed up against him, Buck had almost undermined months of heartache, of painstaking vigilance, by opening his damn mouth and letting the unfiltered truth tumble out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank god he’d caught himself. Had turned away from Pandora’s box with a whispered ‘good night’. Had somehow ended another day with the pin still precariously inside the grenade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was, he was still keyed up. Even after he had showered and untucked the sheets that the housekeeping staff had reset hours ago, the low drone of the tv was drowned out by the buzz of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was still thrumming through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to focus on the ridiculous requirements that the bland couple on his screen was listing off about their dream house, but his gaze kept wandering to the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie was on the other side of that door. Those doors. His flitting thoughts were trying to form into something coherent and meaningful about how, even if he opened his door, he’d be met with a wall unless Eddie did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was stupid. And dramatic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not that deep.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was never going to happen, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he couldn’t stop staring at it. Thinking about Eddie, next door, so close. Probably asleep by now, like Buck should be. Splayed out across the bed, the covers pushed down to his waist because Eddie always ran hot, his defined chest rising and falling as he slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck could picture it, the view he would have of the man he loved if those doors were open. If he were allowed to step through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck felt shame coil low in his gut - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be thinking about Eddie that way. It wasn’t fair to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biology didn’t give a shit about logic, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck was hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably, tried to refocus on the television. Hoped the astronomical prices of vacation homes would be the boner killer he so needed. Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>deal with this any other way. The release that he was aching for was out of the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Eddie was on the other side of those doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock twitched at the thought and he groaned - it was a fitting kind of torture, that the thoughts that had blood rushing to his dick were the same ones that prevented him from </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything about it. Of course this was his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point the irony was getting familiar - an expected consequence of being in love with his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck squeezed his eyes shut, blindly searching for the remote and blinking away spots when he opened his eyes again to find the button to turn off the tv. The distraction wasn’t working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled over in the darkness, burying his face in his pillow in hopes that he could just force himself to fall asleep. Sure, he’d probably wind up having some very steamy dreams, but he’d already crossed that line months ago. There was a big difference between action and thought, conscious and subconscious...right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever he had to tell himself to be able to sleep at night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping. He tossed and turned, trying to avoid brushing his still hard dick against anything in his attempts to get comfortable enough to drift off. But it wasn’t working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck huffed and clambered off of the bed. Sleep was a lost cause in this state. Maybe if he took another shower - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> shower - he could get past this and still salvage his night. Get in enough hours to be presentable at the wedding tomorrow. He wasn’t planning on being in photos or anything, but dark circles were not a planned part of his wedding look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wedding look that he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> spend the better part of the day picking out after Eddie had invited him. He definitely hadn’t called Maddie in a panic, insisting on modelling eight different outfits in his rush to decide which one was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For a wedding where almost no one knew him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just wanted to make a good impression, ok?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what Maddie had insinuated about him and Eddie as they debated color combinations and tie options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly felt his way through the dark room, aided only by the slivers of moonlight dimly filtering through the curtains. Buck was waving his arms in front of him, worried about running into the bathroom wall, when his foot connected with something solid. He was glad his arms were outstretched - he was able to catch himself before he fully hit the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> had he tripped over?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck swept his hands to the left of him, feeling around the object. It was only when his finger skimmed over the zipper that he remembered that his mostly empty suitcase was sprawling open on the floor. He reached further inside of it, trying to get his arms into a good position to push himself off of the floor, when his hand connected with something smooth. His fingers curled around it instinctively, and he flushed when he realized what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, it wasn’t what it looked like. Or, y’know, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Buck kept a dildo in his suitcase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny, ok. He could go a weekend without getting himself off. Even a weekend that included Eddie in a suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...ok, maybe his hard on wasn’t really supporting that argument, but he didn’t need a dildo to jerk himself off in the shower. His hands were enough. They really were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>habit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok? Part of his mental packing list at this point. Socks. Underwear. Toiletries. Dildo and lube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was a perfectly logical reason! 100% made sense in context. Totally. Buck had spent a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of time getting himself off in hotel rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sounded weird - and probably really disrespectful to, like, housekeeping - but he had lived with roommates pretty much since leaving home. Lots of houses full of straight dudes, never a moment of privacy. He’d needed a place to himself, where he could indulge, where he didn’t have to worry about someone walking in and questioning why he had a sparkly pink dildo up his ass. He could never quite predict what reaction he would get, and really didn’t want to leave it up to chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So like once a month, he would book a cheap hotel room for a night and go to town. Sure, it seemed a little skeevy when he thought about it now, but plenty of people went to hotel rooms just to have sex. This was essentially the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He obviously hadn’t had to resort to paying to fuck himself anymore - living alone had absolved him of that need. But he didn’t travel much anymore, had a small duffle for day trips - thinking back, he hadn’t used this suitcase in more than a year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus, the dildo. And the bottle of lube nestled next to it. How he had missed them while packing, he wasn’t sure, but to be fair it had been a very rushed job. He had been much more focused on not forgetting to put anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the suitcase than taking anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was, this little discovery was doing nothing to temper his erection. In fact, he was more turned on if possible. The voice in the back of his head was whispering that this was some sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sign, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s still not great at tuning out that voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially not after a night like tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the toy and the lube, pushing himself back to a standing position, resolutely not looking at the door as he made his way back toward the bed. This would be quick. He would be quiet. His room was at the end of the hall - Eddie was his only neighbor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie would be none the wiser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And really, who hadn’t rubbed one out in the showers during a 24 hour shift? This was practically the same thing. It was a - a primal thing. A carnal urge or whatever. A release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a secret that Buck enjoyed sex, that he liked to feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck bit his lip as he pulled back the sheet and settled against the headboard, legs spread wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped the lube and dildo next to him on the bed as he reached down with his right hand, grazing his palm over his cock through his boxers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open as he registered the moan that had slipped out of its own accord. Fuck, he had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had to - Eddie - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck slapped his hand over his mouth in an effort to stifle a maniacal giggle. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brain. It was the middle of the night, his hand was on his dick, yet the thought that popped into his head was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t Wake Daddy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was picturing Eddie in a stupid yellow nightcap, sitting straight up in bed, frowning with his arms crossed. His glare was directed at Buck, clearly frustrated at being woken up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except fantasy!Eddie’s glare shifted to something with a little more...heat behind it as he crooked a finger, gesturing at Buck to approach the bed. No words were exchanged, but Buck shivered as he stepped closer, a thrill zinging up his spine as he realized he was going to be punished, that he had to do something for Eddie in retribution for waking him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gulped as he imagined climbing onto the bed, peeling back the comforter to reveal that the stupid hat was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Eddie was wearing, Eddie’s hands fisting into his hair as Buck leaned down until his mouth was level with-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck bit down on his fist to muffle his whine this time, the jolt of pain pulling him out of the fantasy.  He was leaking now - a damp spot obvious on the fabric of his underwear. He slipped his them off, letting his cock spring free as he tossed his boxers off the bed. Buck wrapped his fingers around himself and moved his wrist in fast strokes, panting as the familiar tenseness continued to build. His hips lifted off of the bed and he flung his left arm out for balance, bumping something with his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to slow down if he wanted anything up his ass tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed his dick once before dropping his hand to the side, closing his eyes and gulping in air, slowing his breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He took inventory of his body, every muscle taut as he teetered on the edge. Buck focused on relaxing his legs first, straightening out his knees until his feet were no longer planted on the mattress. He’d be back in that position soon enough - he wanted to avoid his heels going numb if he could help it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once a few more minutes had passed and he felt like he might be able to move without coming, Buck rolled back over and braced himself on his hands and knees, pulling the comforter with him as he crawled backwards down the bed. While he always tried his best to minimize the mess, he’d learned the hard way in his past hotel visits that stains were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> more obvious on the comforter. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> jewel tones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at the bathroom, considering grabbing a towel to lay on just in case, but his still-hard cock made him reconsider. Buck made a mental note to leave an extra large tip for housekeeping tomorrow. He’d just have to hope that being on his back would concentrate most of the spillover onto his stomach and chest. If things got...messy, he could always do the walk of shame and ask the front desk for his bed to be fully stripped down. It wouldn’t be the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As long as it never got back to Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would never live it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s mouth went dry at the reminder that Eddie was so close, that Buck was naked and hard and about to fuck himself silly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie had no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Any guilt from earlier had been fully replaced by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clambered back up toward the headboard, splitting out the pillows - two for his head, two for his ass. He was glad that this wasn’t his first rodeo - he didn’t have to figure out the logistics, could just move straight to the fun part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settled onto his back, ass in the air, and gave his cock a few lazy tugs as he flipped open the cap on his travel-sized bottle of lube. He briefly considered scooting back over to the left of the bed, wanting to avoid the discomfort of any wet spots on what had already become his side of the bed, but there was something about facing the door directly. Knowing, if the doors were open, Eddie would have a perfectly framed view of everything that Buck was doing to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lube was cold when he drizzled it onto his fingers, letting go of his cock in favor of getting himself ready. He dropped the bottle, freeing up his left arm to pull his knees closer to his chest as he circled his asshole with a slick finger. He bit down on his tongue as he slipped his pointer finger in up to the first knuckle, breathing hard as he clenched around it. He slowly pushed the finger in further, his gaze landing on the dildo laying next to him as he muffled a groan into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted it. He wanted it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he couldn’t have Eddie, couldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him, he’d settle for the next best thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck slipped his middle finger in beside the first one, pushing the boundary of how much prep he’d need before he could replace his hand with his toy. He spread his fingers apart on each thrust, stretching himself open, his movements sloppy - he’d usually go slower, focus on finding his prostate, teasing himself, but he didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes again, bit his lip as he considered whether he could jump right in from just two fingers. It’d be a little rougher than he was used to, but even without touching his cock this whole time, he was getting close. This dildo wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it wasn’t as big as his tried and true toy at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck continued pumping his finger in and out, twisting them around, as he grabbed the toy with his left hand. He dropped it on his chest and picked up the lube, haphazardly drizzling it over the silicone. He sucked in a sharp breath as the lube hit his skin, ignoring the mess in favor of tossing the lube to the side and wrapping his fingers around the dildo, bracing it across his ribcage as he slid his palm up and down to disperse the lube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, he slipped his fingers out of his ass, gripping the base of the slick toy with his right hand as he used his left to pull his knees back toward his chest, hissing as his arm bumped against his cock while he adjusted the angle. Buck bit his lip as he lined up the head head of the dildo with his hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quiet. Eddie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of that went out the window as he pushed in. He was tight. The stretch was a lot, more than he was used to, but he liked it. The moan escaped him involuntarily, louder than he’s been yet. He should be worried. He should stop, listen for any signs that someone had heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he kept pushing, spurred on by the idea that Eddie could have heard him. Was on the other side of the wall, listening to the sounds Buck made as he fucked himself. Wondering what he couldn’t see, what exactly was happening behind closed doors that was making Buck moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The base of the toy kept him from pushing any further, and Buck dropped his feet to the bed as he adjusted to the feeling of the dildo inside of him. That freed up his hand - he could go back to stifling his groans with his fist. Go back to being quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tweaked his nipple instead, gasping as he rolled the nub between his thumb and finger while he slowly pulled the toy out with his right hand. His hips jerked off the bed, the toy almost completely slipping out, but he pushed it back in with a loud moan.It was so much in the best fucking way. His toes dug into the mattress as he tried to get leverage to grind back down on the toy as he settled into a rhythm, his pace picking up. He kept his thrust shallow and didn’t let himself touch his cock - he wanted to draw this out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good thing he wanted Eddie to hear him now - there was no way he’d be able to focus on worrying about his volume now. Not when all he could feel was the drag of the toy inside him, when all he could hear was the blood rushing through his head. He could barely remember where he was let alone what parameters he had set for this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could remember was Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie. Hotel. Door. God, if Eddie could open that door. If he could step through and see Buck like this, spread open for him, his cock flushed and hard as he thrust a fake cock in and out of his ass. He sped up, focusing on the image of Eddie. Walking into the room, his eyes dark as he took in the room. Slapping Buck’s hand away to control the toy himself, his thrusts even harsher than Buck’s own. Egging Buck on, praising him, an unending stream of filthy encouragements falling from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck’s toes curled as he finally gripped his cock, changing the angle of the dildo at the same time. He was only a few strokes in when he hit his prostate - the added sensation combined with his fantasy pushed him over the edge. His orgasm slammed into him and had him seeing stars as come painted his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a minute to catch his breath. He didn’t move a muscle, knowing he should shower again, should pull out the toy and clean it, but not yet having the energy to care. He was sleepy and sated - he didn’t want to be responsible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was startled out of his post-orgasm haze by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Buck shot up to a seated position, grimacing as the sudden movement reminded him that there was still a dildo in his ass. He rocked forward onto his knees and pulled it out slowly, straining to listen for a source of the noise. He could’ve sworn something had bumped the wall - maybe someone in the hallway? Or the floor above him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his breath, waited a full 30 seconds, but there was nothing. He shrugged and climbed off the bed, taking stock of the aftermath. There were a few drops of lube scattered across the sheets, but otherwise he was in the clear. Nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped the lube on the nightstand and headed for the bathroom, catching a glimpse of the absolute travesty that was his chest as he passed the mirror. He wrinkled his nose. Yup, definitely time for a shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck ran through a mental checklist as he stood under the spray, absentmindedly rinsing off the toy in his hands with the suds that were clinging to his chest. He yawned, turning his face away from the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His alarm was set for breakfast with Chris and Eddie tomorrow. His suit was hanging in the closet, but needed to be ironed before he rode with Chris and Abuela to the church. He could go to bed worry free. Everything was ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just needed to get through a wedding ceremony and reception without doing something stupid like convincing his love to his best friend. The best friend that he was thinking about while he came. His best friend who was in the other room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck dropped his head forward to rest against the tile. This was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read through this and want to know how the wedding weekend turns out, get the whole story from Eddie's POV by clicking the link below for Part 1 of the "Wedding" series!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>